Insanity Killed the Nations
by TheDarkMaiden 27
Summary: Well, I swear, I just got the INSPIRATION to write this. This was done in, what, half an hour? Ah well. Full explanation inside, please read it. No flames on the Snapped!Italy. BTW, tell me if you think that this should be stepped up to an M-Rating, because I honestly don't know.


**A/N: Well, I found this freakishly BAMF song, and when I saw the title what did I think? "Hey, ****_eight_**** nations are like the Axis and the Allies put together, and as the song says "A seven nation army couldn't hold me back" how about I write a story about one country turning against the others in the Axis and the Allies? Well, how about… OF COURSE! ITALY! A SNAPPED!ITALY!" And that's how this was born. Hints of UsUk and RoChu if you squint, and also a very faint GerIta. Possibly past ItalyxOC. CAREFUL, LOADS OF CHARACTER DEATH AND A SNAPPED!ITALY. BTW, I swear, I had no clue for the title (Usually titles just come to me ;A;) so I kinda referenced to the saying "curiosity killed the cat".**

**BOLDED: Notes**

_Italics: Song Lyrics_

_"Quoted Italics": Flashback_

Italy sat at the conference table, carefully watching the other nations. He vaguely heard Germany ask him a question, and turned around with a big fake grin. "PASTAAA!" He simply yelled. As he always did. "Keep on underestimating me, go on…" He silently willed the other nations, a cruel smirk twisting his lips for a brief instant. Germany went back to what he was doing, muttering something like "Typical"… Anger boiled deep within the Italian, but he masked it with his usual dopey smile. The other countries had no idea what he could do, what he _would _do.

_I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
And I'm talkin' to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette_

Sitting on his bed, Italy looked at the moon through his bedroom window. "Shine down on me, Moon. Make me insane*!" Any onlooker could easily tell Italy was losing it. Standing up a little unsteadily, he reached into his closet and pulled out the outfit he'd made just for the occasion. Seven different pockets were spread throughout the tight suit (Let's say like a ninja's, vaguely), each for a different weapon. "Because if you're not original with each victim, the game won't be fun!" Italy repeated to himself, a maniacal laugh breaking out near the end.

_And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone..._

Crawling through the flowerbeds outside America's villa, he jumped into a tree with an agility he'd kept hidden. "Let them keep on thinking I'm weak…" He'd had this planned for a long time, after all. As predicted, a particular branch reached just outside America's bedroom window. The lights were off, and he could just make out a lump underneath the bed covers. "No need to be silent." Italy reasoned. Crashing in through the window, he extracted a throwing knife from one pocket and threw it with deadly precision at the American's head. "ITALY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Italy whirled around to see England at the doorway. Dammit, why was _he_ here? At least he hadn't seen the American yet. "England." The gun at his side was out in a matter of seconds, and the man was dead before he hit the floor. "Two with one stone. Aren't I lucky tonight." Italy commented with a giggle, jumping back out of the window.

_Don't wanna hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell  
And if I catch it comin' back my way  
I'm gonna serve it to you  
And that ain't what you want to hear  
But that's what I'll do_

Leaping from the wall onto the roof of Russia's house, he lowered himself head-first over the edge of the roof to quickly check the bedroom before breaking in. He whipped back, alarmed, when he saw that the lights were still on and there were voices coming from inside. Cautiously looking back in, Italy grinned evilly when he saw China sitting on the bed with Russia, apparently chatting idly. "Mio Dio, these countries just want to make my Life simpler tonight, don't they?" He asked himself, drawing out a nunchaku. "Ok, so: break in, hit Russia, jump on China, take him out, take out stunned Russia." Italy went over the sequence in his mind. Focusing, he smashed through the window and whipped the nunchaku against Russia's head. Pinning China down on the floor, one foot against the other's throat, he leaned down and with a scary gentleness wrapped the nunchaku around the other's neck, enjoying the other's desperate pleas. He paused for a moment, before firmly pulling either end of the weapon. It wasn't long before China had turned blue and went limp. Turning back to the Russian, he was disappointed to see that the blow he'd dealt earlier had actually killed the man. Checking a pocket on his leg, he glanced at the dagger. Pity he hadn't had the chance to use it. Ah well, after all, Japan might be able to deflect the weapon coming his way…

_And the feeling coming from my bones says find a home..._

Cursing briefly, a small cut on his forehead bleeding slightly, Italy jumped back to avoid a strike from Japan's katana. When the other had apparently been asleep, the throwing star Italy had chosen for him had suddenly been deflected, and in a flash Japan was in a defensive stance, sword in hand. But Italy knew that he was better. Dodging to avoid another lunge, he quickly took the dagger out and ripped it through Japan's chest, some blood spattering him. He laughed when he saw the man limply fall to the floor, licking a small drop of blood off of his lips. That small taste did nothing but fuel Italy's madness, and he quickly ran out to his next target, bloodlust coursing through his body.

_I'm going to Wichita  
Far from this opera forevermore  
I'm gonna work the straw  
Make the sweat drip out of every pore  
And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
Right before the lord  
All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will think no more_

For France, he barely even had trouble. The stupid man had even left a window open, so Italy was sitting right next to him on the bed when he took out his dart gun. Aiming for the other's heart, so that the poison could spread quicker, he bid a last farewell to his "Big Brother" before driving the dart deep into the other's chest. France started to cough in his sleep, but alas, Italy couldn't stay to see the full effects of the venom. "Six down, one to go." Taking one last look at the dying man, he headed over to his last victim: Germany.

_And the stains comin' from my blood tell me "Go back home"..._

"For Germany, I reserved a special weapon..." Extracting a beautiful black stiletto, he gently stroked the blade. "I made my first kill with this, didn't I?" He remembered the girl's face as if it were yesterday…

_"Italy… ITALY! Get away from me!" The girl ran a few meters, her soft white robes billowing after her. "You brought me to this, not me." Italy chided gently, calming walking up to her again. Lifting her chin up with the tip of the stiletto, he gazed intently into her deep sea green eyes, now glazed over with tears. Stroking her wavy golden hair, he noticed her flinch. "You made me do this, didn't you?" He repeated, this time more harshly. Italy didn't wait for a reply. Roughly thrusting into her stomach, he looked on, emotionless, as she fell to the floor with a cry of pain, her robes quickly turning crimson. He turned away, a single lone tear running down his cheek. "Addio… Atlantide."_

Smiling bitterly at the memory, he walked the last few meters to Germany's house.

**Mio Dio – My God**

**Addio – Goodbye (Forever)**

**Atlantide – Atlantis**

***It is said that the Moon's rays turn you insane. **

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this crazy fic! Should I continue it (I mean, it kinda ends on a cliffhanger)? I know, I know, Atlantis's (The OC aforementioned in the other note) part is all wrong. But the best guess people have as to where Atlantis was is somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea (I think) so I guess Italy and Atlantis would've been pretty close. And I know most probably Italy still didn't exist when Atlantis did, and if he actually did he'd be a chibi or something, but whatever, ok? Let's just say they were teens anyways. No effing clue as to why Italy had to ****_kill_**** her, maybe I'll write a fic or something…**


End file.
